My Wacko Dream
by outsiders8910
Summary: A crazy dream I had. Might make it into a full story but not sure anyways read! rated T for my potty mouth


**Eh because I'm extremely bored and my arms hurt like poop because I went to the doctor and got shots :( then to make it worse, I didn't even get a lollipop! I was sad :( anyways, this story is based off of a dream I recently had it includes me, Sarah (greasergirl123), and Percy. It was a pretty beast dream and today in science I was daydreaming and happened to finally finish the dream so here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: although I should get to own 'The Outsiders' because it was MY dream sadly, I do not *wipes tear* I know such a shame isn't it?**

**P.S. This is like in present day time, somehow in dream world the greasers were imported into my mind.**

**Chapter 1**

**My POV (the name's Dom actually but it is my POV :])**

So this was it, Percy and I had been texting for like twenty minutes total and now we were finally gonna get Sarah at the airport. We sat, and then realized that her flight wasn't supposed to come in for another four hours. What the hell were we thinking? More importantly, what the hell were we even doing? But another important question, when the hell did our favorite people in the whole wide world appear there? That was my main question when I felt a tap on my shoulder; I then nudged Percy to see seven extremely good-looking guys there.

I then pulled a copy of _The Outsiders_ DVD from Percy's purse, exchanging stares between the seven sexy beasts on the cover and the guys who were looking at us like we were freaks. "Holy shit…." Percy's voice trailed off, and then she squealed with delight because Johnny, her absolute favorite sat down right beside her. I got up and grabbed Percy, dragging her to the nearest Starbucks in the airport. I ordered a double chocolate chip whatever the things that started with an F were called, then sat down, chugging the coffee to make sure that this was legit. "Percy, was it just me or did we actually just see the unbelievably hot greasers?" I questioned, making sure I wasn't going crazy.

"I don't know, but let's go back!" She shouted as she quickly stood up, knocking a chair over in the process. Then we sprinted back to our area like we were being chased by the fuzz. I tripped and fell as soon as we got back and look up to see my one truelove, Sodapop looking down at me. He stretched his hand out to help me up, and I gladly accepted. I looked over at the clock again, when did four hours go by that fast? _What the hell?_ I though as I saw Sarah grabbing her luggage, wondering if we did a time warp or some crazy shit like that. Percy and I both rushed up to her, elated. We gave out hugs, and then dragged her to meet our new found "friends".

"…the hell?" Sarah asked, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I don't know! But for some magic reason, we're snowed in so let's have some fun!" I yelled, throwing fist pumps in the air, still confused why there was snow in the middle of summer. But hey, my fantasy was coming true. Steve gave a whooping cry then did a random flying monkey leap onto Soda, who threw him on the ground. "Why don't we have…a race?" Pony asked, although we knew he was going to win, we all accepted to the challenge. Two-Bit randomly jumps onto a table and starts singing 'The Final Countdown' while Steve found some random Mexican tourist and stole his sombrero, placing it on the ground to literally do a dance around the Mexican hat. "Can we like have teams? Please?" I asked because I knew I would obviously lose without a partner.

"Sure, I call Dom!" Soda yelled.

"Beast! Knuckle touch!" I yelled throwing my fist on the air and we pounded knuckles.

"I choose Dally because he's tough unlike you wussies," Darry said sticking his tongue out at us. _Real mature Superman,_ I thought as I stuck my tongue back at him.

"I call Johnny!" Percy shrieked, grabbing his arm so they could discuss a "plan". I was sure to keep a close eye on her just so she didn't handcuff them together or something. Johnny actually looked like he was having fun as Percy was talking about "destroying us" as she gave me a wink and I returned the gesture but with a thumbs up instead. Two-Bit grabbed Steve who accidentally stepped on the sombrero, so he returned it to the Mexican, who was currently cussing them out in Spanish. Steve kept shooting me death glares because Soda chose me so Percy, being the boss she is, flicked him off.

"I guess that leaves me and Sarah," Pony said, flashing a grin. We all split up, discussing plans. "I think you should hop on my back and we just go from there," Soda stated.

"Bomb diggity!" I yelled jumping on his back. Percy had the same idea too.

"What's crackalackin' Dommipop?" she said.

"Nothing much Percycakes!" I replied, looking at Pony and Sarah, who were going for the hold hands and run technique. Sarah looked over at us and mouthed legit, telling us that she liked it. Dally had an extra pair of handcuffs he swiped from Sheriff Sheldon, and he and a fuming Darry were currently handcuffed together. Two-Bit slithered through a crowd and came out with a random shoelace, with which he tied his and Steve's leg together with.

"Alright on the count of three, one…two…" Darry was just about to say three but Percy cut him off,

"Q, R, S, T, U, V, let's go!" and with that, the race was on.

Soda and Johnny started walking, "We know a short-cut," they said and me and Percy slapped our hands together for a high five.

"Why are you guys sprinting so fast?" they called to the other.

"Turn around," Darry said and we turned around to see a security guard flashing us grins and winking at us.

"Hey y'all wanna come back to my place," he soothed, specifically to the guys.

"He's gay! Run for your lives!" I shouted. The security started waving around a dog,

"But me and Fifi wanna play with you!" he started chasing us, by this point, Percy and I were screaming because this guys was a real creeper. Unfortunately, Soda and Johnny didn't realize that there was an escalator so we went tumbling down; doing somersaults while staying in the same place, the guy quickly started stepping down it trying to grab Soda's pant leg. Luckily Darry and Dally came, throwing each of us over a shoulder. Pony looked at us, and then decided that this was an opportunity to get ahead so he started sprinting. Two-Bit and Steve were shielding their eyes, not wanting to see the gay guy get us, and they ran into the girls bathroom by accident, their faces flustered when they cam out.

The security guard had friends because now there were twenty of them chasing after us; we all almost pissed our pants. "Let's get outta here!" Two-Bit screamed like a little girl, so Darry broke the handcuffs, the used Steve's head to bust the glass door open. Then we all went back to the Curtis house for chocolate cake and milk.

**THE END!**

**Hahaha lemme know what you think even though it probably sucked! I may make more stories about my greasers dream but I'm not sure so click the little review button and give me your opinion!**


End file.
